Love is such a tender pain, all because of you
by Smile and speak at the beep
Summary: What if Grace wasn't really dead? What if she faked it to be with Rich, without the clutches of her dad?


Ever since the news came to him that Grace was dead, he wasn't the same Rich as before. He wanted to lock himself away and cry. Even after his mum made multiple attempts to get him out of his room, she gave up. He often thought of suicide, just to be there with Grace. He needed her, he felt empty without her. She was his everything.

"Rich, mate, you in there?" Came a voice on the other side of the door, followed by about a billion knocks.

"Fuck off."

"Mate, you can't stay in there forever."

"Fuck off."

"Rich, for fucks sake."

"What? I've lost my girlfriend. We all got banned from the funeral… What else do you want from me, Alo? Want to tell me about how you fucked Mini? How you want the band to practice? I don't fucking care."

Alo sighed. "Rich, please, just come out with us."

"No. I don't fucking want to."

Alo sighed. "Fine. I'll just go." He snapped back, walking down the stairs.

Rich frowned, picking his phone up, staring at his wallpaper of Grace. A small smile crept upon his face. He dialled Grace's number.

"Hi, It's Grace. Smile and speak at the beep."

Shortly after Grace finished talking, it beeped.

Rich took a deep breath. "Grace, I know I've left loads of voicemails. I do it just to hear your voice at the beginning. Everything's so fucked up without you." He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I really miss you, you're my everything… I need you here.. Please just come back. I love you so much." He let out a sigh as he hung up.

There was a patterned knock on Rich's door, he sighed, walking over to open it.

"Sorry." Alo mumbled, frowning.

"No, It's fine. I'm sorry… I needed to hear Grace's voice again." Rich mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is that why you were angry?"

Rich jumped as his phone started playing Fϋr Elise.

He smiled seeing Grace's name appear. He answered it. "Hello?"

There was a pause. "Hey Rich.." A female voice said on the other side of the phone, a female voice that sounded just like Grace's.

"Grace?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's me, Richard."

"G-Grace…" He replied, his voice cracking.

Alo looked at Rich. "She's dead… How can you be talking to her?"

"Fuck off Alo." Rich replied, putting his middle finger up. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Paris… I waited for you here… I'm not dead... I faked my death… I didn't want to be with him… Under his clutches anymore. I'm living with my mum now…"

Rich frowned. "Grace…"

"I'm sorry… I'm coming back to Bristol soon, my mum's arranging the flights… I'm so sorry… I love you."

"I love you too, how long until you'll be back?"

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Rich."

Alo stared at Rich. "Mate, she's dead. You're not talking to her."

"I fucking am Alo! Want proof? Here, you talk to her." Rich snapped, handing Alo the phone.

"Grace, is this you?" Alo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is me Alo."

"Why would you fake your own death?"

"To get away from my dad… To be with Rich."

"That's cute. We all fucking miss you, so hurry up." Alo said, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I heard about you and Mini-moo."

Alo's eyes widened. "Who told you?"

"I was on the phone to Rich when you two continued fucking. And Mini was being really loud."

"Right. Brilliant."

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry Alo."

"Cheers Gracie."

"I've got to go in a sec… Could you pass me back over to Rich?"

"Yeah, sure. See you soon Grace!" Alo said, a huge smile on his face. "She wants you again, Richard."

Rich grinned and took the phone from Alo. "Hey, Grace… "

"Rich, I just… I want you to know that I love you, I always will." Grace replied, you could tell she was grinning from the tone of her voice.

"I love you too. And I always wi-"

Grace sighed. "I've got to go.. I'll see you tomorrow…"

And with that, she had hung up.

Rich put his phone down and turned to Alo. "She's coming home!"

Alo laughed at him. "Wanna go and get spliffed up?"

Rich laughed and nodded. "Yep!" He grinned, following Alo out of the door.


End file.
